Deseo verte una vez más
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Rogue85 Ya años después cuando Seiya creía que podía vivir en un mundo sin Usagi, de nuevo el destino pone a prueba sus sentimientos. Quizá alguien que comparte su mismo deseo podria darle el empujon que necesita. Basado en la canción The Way We Were Esta historia participó en el Reto: Cumpleaños de Seiya del Foro Ladies Kou Oficial


SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO UTILIZO LOS PERSONAJES SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Este fanfic participa del reto de cumpleaños de Seiya Kou de Ladies Kou Oficial

Argumento entregado: Fanfic basado en la canción The Way We Were donde Seiya años después en Kimmoku recuerda su vida en la tierra.

Personajes Secundarios obligatorios: Minako / Príncipe Diamante

Observación: Los fragmentos de la canción The Way we were se hallan en cursiva entre medio del fanfic. La letra de esta canción no me pertenece.

 **Deseo Verte Una Vez Más**

 _Recuerdos iluminan los bordes de mi mente.  
Recuerdos brumosos de acuarela  
de cómo éramos…_

Cuando por fin había creído que no sentía necesitar nada de ella…

Cuando por fin había pensado que el tiempo había mitigado su doloroso desconsuelo…

¿Acaso ese era su destino?

¿Acaso jamás podía librarse del recuerdo de aquella mujer?

Aun estando a miles de años luz de distancia.

Aun cuando los años habían pasado…

Seiya Kou estaba sumido en esos pensamientos mientras observaba el cielo rojizo que cubría su planeta.

Sentado sobre una roca en lo alto de uno de los picos que tanto abundaban por allí y que constituía una de las bellezas típicas de Kimmoku.

Se incorporó de repente, arrugando la carta que tenía entre sus manos, y que había sido la causal que lo tenía así.

Tuvo el primer impulso de arrojarla al suelo, pero se detuvo.

Si bien los años habían pasado y ya no era aquel adolescente tierno y juguetón, gracias a que el ritmo de envejecimiento en Kimmoku así como su genética, su exterior seguía siendo joven y hermoso, como cuando había venido a la tierra a cumplir aquella delicada misión que le marcaría la existencia por siempre.

Porque allí había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla a ella.

Usagi…

Aunque hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de llamarse así, dando lugar a la portentosa reina del Tokyo de Crystal.

No la había vuelto a ver desde entonces pero su obsesión por ella lo había perseguido en sueños impidiéndole ver a otras mujeres y hacer una vida normal como la que llevaban todos a su alrededor.

Solo cuando el tiempo constituyó una cura a parte de ese dolor y pudo seguir viviendo aceptando que Usagi nunca seria suya y que debía aprender a vivir sin ella, pisó un poco el freno.

Pero las vueltas de la vida son muchas, y aquí estaba entre sus manos una prueba fehaciente de ella.

Una carta escrita de puño y letra de ella.

Una que le habían entregado esa misma mañana, cuando asombrosamente le habían comunicado que el Palacio real tenía una visitante muy especial.

Seiya al principio se alegró mucho de verla, porque la apreciaba de verdad y conservaba mucho de los hermosos recuerdos que había compartido a su lado.

Nada menos que la hermosa, aunque ya más madura, Sailor Venus.

Si, su otrora antigua amiga Minako Aino, confidente y ayuda en muchos sucesos en esa relación de amor amistad tirante que había tenido con la princesa lunar.

El verla le había removido parte de sus recuerdos dolorosamente enterrados porque lo llevaban a rememorar la tristeza de haber sido testigo de cómo la mujer que él deseaba y amaba se revolvía en la confusión, confundiéndole a su vez a él y creándole falsas esperanzas, hasta que al final, decidió quedarse con su antiguo amor.

La carta había sido peor. Y era el detonante de su estado actual.

Era una carta de la reina de Tokyo de Crystal donde le rogaba que viniese a acompañarla, que necesitaba la presencia de su más querido amigo en estos instantes de congoja.

El rey Endymion había muerto, dejándola viuda y una hija a cuestas.

Seiya apretó sus puños con furia.

Ella apenas se sintió sola, lo primero que hizo fue hacerlo buscar a él; la ira se encendió en su pecho. Lo indignaba pensar que solo en estas circunstancias ella se hubiese atrevido a escribirle y lo que más lo enfurecía es que lo hacía con la plena seguridad de que él le respondería.

Iba a hacer añicos ya la carta, pero entonces fue que los recuerdos le habían golpeado el rostro.

Lejanos tal vez pero muy vividos en el fondo de su corazón.

 _Imágenes dispersas de las sonrisas que dejamos atrás,  
Sonrisas que nos dimos uno al otro  
por cómo éramos._

Recordaba su dulzura, su valentía, su incondicional amor para proteger lo que creía, y esa inocencia, esa tierna pero genuina inocencia.

Las citas y graciosas salidas que habían compartido.

Las batallas dolorosas que habían enfrentado en pos de un bien común.

Esos abrazos cálidos.

Y la dulzura de esos besos manados de unos labios llenos de tacto y calor.

Besos que habían tenido a bien de ocultar, porque nadie debía enterarse.

Una relación clandestina que había acabado ni bien habían dado el primer indicio de nacer cuando al culminar la batalla contra el Caos, ella se arrojó a los brazos de Endymion.

Y ahora, cuando creía que podía vivir lo que le restaba de vida, nuevamente ella aparecía en escena.

Dejándole en vilo con esos recuerdos y con ese palpitar de volver a verla.

Porque Seiya la conocía y sabía que quizá ella, al verse y sentirse libre, quizá intentase algo con él.

¿Es que ella no podía tener consideración con él?

Esos recuerdos…

Puede que estén distorsionados y reescritos para hacerlos mejores de lo que fueron, que sean al mismo tiempo fuente de placer y dolor.

Pero allí estaban, más firmes que nunca, ante el primer llamado de ella, y eso es lo que más le molestaba.

Esa debilidad patente a ella. Pero no podía evitarla. Y odiaba que su cuerpo y su mente fueran tan débiles, porque independientemente de lo dicho en la carta, Venus había sido categórica al decirle.

—Usagi te necesita. Quiere que estés con ella. El tiempo de ella con Endymion ya ha terminado. Es hora que empiecen lo que jamás pudieron terminar. Ya nada se los impide.

Eso fue como el detonante de una serie de emociones que volvieron a inundarlo desde que se enteró de todo.

Ahora, ya varias horas después de que Venus llegase y le diese entrega de esa carta así como esas palabras.

Rabia, ira, añoranza, celos, y decepción.

Pero por último, una preocupación vio crecer dentro de su propio pecho.

Usagi…nada menos que "su" Usagi, estaba sola e indefensa. Viuda y quizá muy triste, porque siempre había estado con Endymion.

¿Y si olvidara todo?

Y simplemente tomara vuelo tras Venus para buscar resarcir y acompañarla.

¿Pero si las cosas de nuevo salían mal?

¿Si terminaba ilusionándose indebidamente y de nuevo salía con el alma rota?

 _¿Puede ser que era todo tan sencillo entonces,  
¿O el tiempo ha reescrito cada línea?_

 _Si tuviéramos la oportunidad de hacerlo todo de nuevo,  
¿Dime? ¿Lo haríamos? ¿Podríamos?_

Muy probablemente no podría aguantarlo esta vez. No en una segunda ocasión.

No arrojó la carta, pero si se dirigió en dirección de sus aposentos.

Mas confundido y adolorido que antes.

#

Justo antes de entrar hacia sus habitaciones, una sombra conocida lo interceptó.

Una que él conocía a la perfección.

El leal, pero misterioso consejero real de la reina Kakyuu.

Seiya le tenía mucho aprecio a aquel hombre, pero esta vez no tenía muchas ganas de charla. Quiso esquivarlo amablemente, pero el hombre insistió.

—Por favor, Seiya, insisto en conversar contigo.

—Estoy un poco cansado, Oberyn. Hablemos luego—quiso cortar el pelinegro.

Pero las palabras que salieron de los labios de aquel hombre le helaron el corazón.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre ella….sobre la reina de Tokyo de Crystal…Usagi.

Seiya se volvió a mirarlo sorprendido.

¿Cómo es que Oberyn podía saber sobre esa ella?

Además incluso con el nombre de ella. El viaje de él y sus hermanos a la Tierra había sido mucho antes que Kakkyu encontrara a Oberyn. Él no podía conocerla y además todos siempre habían sido muy discretos sobre la cuestión.

No pudo evitar la curiosidad y siguió al hombre. Más que nada porque deseaba saber cómo el consejero de la reina podía saber esos detalles tan íntimos, que todo el mundo se había preocupado en ocultar.

Era cierto, el hombre llevaba varios años al servicio de la reina, era fiel, y de lealtad probada.

Había sido un hombre que había sido hallado muy mal herido en una de las cuevas más remotas del planeta. Nunca nadie se explicó cómo llegó allí ni de dónde venía.

La naturaleza benigna y bondadosa de la reina fue más que eso y ella había sido la primera en afirmar que todos tenían un pasado del cual no querían hablar.

Así que lo habían curado y con el tiempo había probado ser un hombre inteligente, y confiable.

Aunque envuelto en misterios. Los cautelosos Kou al inicio se habían puesto en guardia, pero el hombre que dijo llamarse Oberyn pronto probó su valía y ahora era un fiel consejero de la reina.

Era un hombre alto, de aspecto portentoso, cabellera corta plateada, y un detalle en la frente que al inicio había sido objeto de sospechas, pero que la buena reina ordenó que no se objetara. Y así había convivido entre ellos desde hace varios años.

#

Habían ido al jardín del palacio y se detuvieron frente a la cascada.

—La carta que recibiste era de ella ¿verdad?—espetó directo el hombre viéndolo fijamente con sus ojos cobalto.

—Antes de seguir... ¿cómo sabes de ella? no puedes decirme que Taiki o Yaten, hayan hablado de eso. Hace años que nadie la ha mencionado jamás—dijo Seiya muy serio

El hombre de cabello platinado suspiró pesadamente.

—Yo también la conocí una vez.

Por su dejo de voz, Seiya intuyó que el hombre la había conocido en alguna circunstancia del que quizá no era bueno hurgar. Siempre se había respetado el pasado de Oberyn, nadie nunca lo había juzgado, y Seiya no sería quien comenzaría ahora, aunque la curiosidad lo carcomiese.

Oberyn le dio la espalda y el viento le cruzó el rostro; en sus ojos azules se notaba un cierto vestigio de una nostalgia que nunca antes Seiya se la había visto.

—Ella me ayudó a volver a reencontrarme a mí mismo. Fue hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes que tú la conocieras. Tuve que perderlo todo ante mis ojos para poder al fin entender esa verdad que se escurría ante mí. Perdí al único ser que me quería genuinamente, en medio de toda de mi confusión. Yo debía haber muerto en aquel entonces también….pero sin embargo, gracias al gran deseo de protección y sin que ella misma se diese cuenta, seguí con vida…y es por eso, que me juré a mí mismo que dedicaría esta vida que se me había otorgado a redimirme— con una voz, que en instantes salía un poco entrecortada.

—Oberyn…

Allí se volteó para ver a Seiya.

— ¿Ella te ha hecho llamar, verdad?—le inquirió de manera directa

—Creo que eso…no es algo que deba compartir—titubeó Seiya

Aunque Oberyn le hubiese confesado algo de tinte tan dramático como su pasado, él no se sentía tan cómodo hablando de lo suyo.

Seiya suspiró y se sentó en uno de los bancos.

—Disculpa, no es por ti. Es que nunca me ha gustado hablar sobre ella. Es algo que creía que podía olvidar, pero resulta que no…—mencionó Seiya para después agregar—. Si, lo que recibí fue una carta de ella. Me pide que vaya a verla. Ha quedado viuda. Imagino que viste a la sailor que lo trajo. Aún está en el palacio. Ella también me dijo unas palabras y me alentó a ir….directamente me habló de que el tiempo de Usagi y yo por fin había llegado.

Oberyn suspiró bajito y caminó hasta tomar asiento junto a Seiya.

—Deberías ir…—mirando el suelo, con ojos melancólicos

—No es tan fácil— repitió Seiya

El platinado lo miró fijamente.

—Si yo fuese el afortunado a quien la mujer del corazón más puro del universo, me estuviese dando aunque sea una mínima de la posibilidad que tú tienes….yo lo tomaría sin dudar.

Ese comentario incomodó un poco a Seiya. El platinado sonrió un poco.

—Usagi fue la razón por la cual pudiste hacer amigos en un planeta desconocido. Ella fue la razón por la cual aprendiste a desear cuidar ese precioso tesoro, del cual dependía proteger a todo este universo. Ella fue la razón por la que aprendiste a proteger. Ella fue la razón que te hizo desear seguir vivo. Ella es el motivo por el que estas aquí. Se conocieron muy tarde, pero eso no es impedimento para que el tiempo de los dos pueda darse. Pero ella tenía que cumplir su destino de vida, y créeme que ella fue feliz en ese capítulo de vida con Endymion, estoy seguro. Él fue solo un capitulo, pero ella tiene muchos otros por vivir— siguió hablando el platinado, dejando a Seiya con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

Seiya no pudo responder eso.

Mil recuerdos e imágenes se agolparon en su mente.

 _Recuerdos, pueden ser bonitos y a la vez,  
demasiado dolorosos para recordar  
que simplemente decidimos olvidar_.

Era cierto.

En su amargura y melancolía, él había superpuesto su dolor y rabia por sobre aquellos dulces sentimientos que tenía sobre Usagi, y por sobre los hermosos recuerdos que tenían como lazo invisible.

Muchas veces se había reclamado a si mismo

¿Por qué tuve que conocerla?, si esto iba a ser tan difícil, mejor no la hubiese conocido.

Pero la verdad que por sobre todos los otros sentimientos…

Había una que no podía obviar. En este momento…

 _Él deseaba volver a verla_. Por sobre cualquier cosa, lo único que deseaba era volver a verla, una vez más.

Ya después vería que pasaría…pero las palabras de Oberyn, aquel sujeto de la marca en su frente, le habían removido las ideas oscuras con las cuales había protegido su corazón, y ahora solo tenía un deseo.

De verdad quería verla…

Seiya respondió desde el fondo de su corazón, antes de que la consciencia frenara sus palabras.

—Yo…yo…de verdad…deseo verla…

En ese instante, parecía como si una ráfaga de luces invadiera el sitio ante la determinación del corazón de Seiya al sacar a relucir su propia verdad.

La única que él se había negado a querer ver, oprimiéndola dentro suyo.

Y esa certeza de su corazón se regaba del recuerdo de su risa, aquella que con tantas ansias deseaba volver a escuchar.

La carta que aún tenía en su mano la volvió a abrir y la apretó contra su pecho.

¡Era cierto!

Pasara lo que pasara, él no podía ni quería dejar que ella se encontrase sola.

Él ya se había resignado a vivir en un mundo sin Usagi, pero los deseos de su alma ya habían hablado por él.

Se incorporó de inmediato del banco, ante la mirada de Oberyn, quien sonreía de lado, al ver su reacción. Seiya ya estaba girando como para marcharse, pero dejó ir unas palabras.

—No te preguntaré más como es que conoces a Usagi. Tus razones tendrás para ocultar esa verdad. Pero…te agradezco, nadie nunca pudo comprender lo que llevo en mi corazón desde hace tanto tiempo, pero tú me has dado una respuesta….

Oberyn no respondió, pero le dio un gesto con la cabeza, con lo que parecía ser una ligera sonrisa, aunque sus ojos estuvieran ocultos bajo el flequillo.

El viento ondeaba, y la noche estrellada daba un toque de luz vibrante en los cielos de Kimmoku.

Y Seiya simplemente se marchó corriendo hacia el interior del palacio, a buscar a Sailor Venus, que en pocas horas estaría marchándose a la tierra.

Aunque Seiya se aseguraría de que no iría sola.

Él tenía una misión que cumplir con su propio corazón. El tiempo ni los sentimientos contradictorios habían sido capaces de romper ese lazo con la princesa de la luna.

Siguió agradeciendo mentalmente a Oberyn.

Cuando golpeó la puerta de Sailor Venus, la esplendorosa rubia le sonrió, porque pudo leer en los profundos ojos azules de Seiya.

Había leído la decisión en su mirada.

Ya no había razón para seguir postergándolo.

Aquella historia inconclusa de Seiya con Usagi tenía la posibilidad de seguir.

Y ella se aseguraría de que pudieran verse.

#

En tanto, en el mismo banco, donde le había dado una lección de vida y recuerdos a Seiya, el hombre de cabellos platinados a quien todos conocían como Oberyn, observaba como el brillo de luz naranja salía del palacio.

Seiya y aquella Sailor se habían marchado.

En ese planeta tenía una nueva identidad y una nueva vida, pero no podía negar que lo único que pudo conservar de su antigua identidad como el príncipe Diamante de los Black Moon así como su tatuaje en la frente, era que él mismo también compartía de algún modo el mismo deseo de Seiya.

Aunque su caso, él sabía que no había posibilidad.

Él también había amado a la misma mujer y compartía con Seiya ese deseo de volver a verla una vez más.

Por eso es que pudo entenderlo enseguida y lo animó a seguir ese deseo.

Se levantó del banco, acomodando su capa.

Tenía mucho trabajo en el palacio, y ahora que Seiya se había ido, suponía que tendría mucho más.

Miró por última vez el cielo, con un dejo de melancolía antigua, antes de perderse en el interior del palacio.

#

Seiya, mientras viajaba a ver a esa persona, que había ocupado su corazón, su alma y vida desde hace tanto tiempo, pensaba que se estaba embarcando a una nueva vida, y no le temía.

Se encontraba confiado y seguro de que lo que le esperaba allí en la tierra seria ese algo que siempre le había faltado.

Quizá hasta una segunda oportunidad para hacer o no, lo que se hizo o no en el pasado. Porque esos recuerdos son lo que ellos dos eran, tal vez lo que son, tal vez lo que seran.

Ya se encargaría de averiguarlo.

Y era lo único que deseaba.

 _Por eso las risas_

 _Que recordaremos_

 _Cada vez que recordemos_

 _Tal como éramos,_

 _Tal como éramos._

FIN


End file.
